


Unacceptable

by heavenmade_scarecrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Insubordination, Kakashi gotta set this shit right, Light Bondage, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Tenzo is a little shit, Tickling, although kakashi's a mean senpai, but his little kohai's getting a bit big for his boots, more cute ninjas pls, watch him get absolutely wrecked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenmade_scarecrow/pseuds/heavenmade_scarecrow
Summary: "The expression on Kakashi’s face, this time not livid but with the same predatory look in his eyes which said ‘I’m going to eat you alive’.With a rush of dread he realised what this was."Exhausted from weeks of training, Tenzō loses his patience with Kakashi's incessant teasing and unhelpfulness. Kakashi wants to remind him what senpais are good for.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Unacceptable

Dusk was beginning to settle over the pale rustling grass. The sun had all but set and the sky was fast losing the little light that was left. Naruto’s training was over for the day.

“Aaaargh, I’m so hungry!” Naruto ran over clutching his stomach just as it answered with a quaking rumble. “Kakashi-sensei, can we _please_ go for food?”

“Actually Naruto”, Kakashi started in his usual lazy drawl, “we’ve been out here for a number of days now. I was _thinking_ we might all benefit from a chance to touch base. You know, freshen up a bit.”

“Whaaaaaat?! But I’ve still got so much training to do! I don’t want to miss a minute!” His stomach growled again. “And I was kinda hoping you or Yamato-taichō would treat me…”

“Naruto, have you actually smelled yourself recently?” Naruto immediately began to investigate by sniffing his own underarms. “Besides, I’m sure Yamato here could do with a break. This training of yours is taking a toll on him as well, you know.”

The exhaustion of the day had indeed dulled Tenzō’s mental processing. In fact, his brain had been stuck on _“touch base”_ since the innocent phrase had left Kakashi’s mouth, and he had almost forgotten the other two next to him. Zoning out, the words swirled lustily in his head and his mind wandered to enticing places. 

“Huh?” Hearing his name, he guiltily snapped out of his dreaming and slowly refocused. Kakashi was looking at him with an unreadable expression as if waiting for some input, while Naruto sniffed his armpits. “Uh, sorry sempai. I think I missed that. What?”

“You see?” Kakashi said turning back to Naruto. “You’re ruining our taichō. Let’s say we’ll go home for tonight and meet back here tomorrow morning. Around 0900.”

Naruto didn’t truly understand Yamato’s exhaustion, but he couldn’t deny that he was looking worse for wear. “Huh, maybe you’re right. I guess I _could_ use a real wash.”

Kakashi and Naruto started packing their few assortments away before Naruto waved his goodbyes and set off for “A great big steaming bowl of ramen!!”. The kid was forever in a rush and his blonde hair was quickly out of view.

From the point of their last interaction, Tenzō had done no more than fall to his ass on his mattress and sit cross-legged, eyes glazed and looking entirely spent of energy. It didn’t help that Kakashi had given him a new fixation in the form of _“ruining our taichō”_. He couldn’t prevent the thrilled rattle that went through him upon hearing those words, but he tried very hard not to let it show.

In truth, Tenzō was getting used to the daily effort, ending each day fairly tired out, but his exhaustion was a comforting assurance that he was fulfilling his duty and making himself useful. Most nights after food he would fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and sleep soundlessly to morning. The only stirrings were from lurid dreams about a _certain someone_. They had always been there, but they now came with increased frequency and intensity since being assigned to Team Kakashi.

Feeling somewhat relaxed after his short break (and the hyperactive loud-mouth leaving), Tenzō drifted back to the present world. He watched as Kakashi moved around picking things up to put away. Normally he would offer to help, but he was too tired and much too fascinated by the show. 

Kakashi of course looked as perfect as ever. Tenzō felt much worse than Kakashi appeared to be, but then Kakashi hadn’t really done… Well, anything except read his smutty books and pester him. He looked on, admiring Kakashi’s slow, lazy style – how could he be so nonchalant? He did however know exactly how that demeanour could change in an instant, like a strike of lightning. He had been on the receiving end of that terrifying power several times before – twice in Root and several more during ANBU sparring.

Thinking of that was a mistake – Kakashi’s striking anger was a rabbit hole of turn-ons that he _did not_ want to pursue _here_ , in _this company_. But, true to form, the sudden thought of it alone sent an irresistible jolt to his low stomach, just as if he had been struck by Hound’s lightning.

Ignoring this new line of thought expertly, Tenzō refocused again. Kakashi had almost finished tidying up, with just a few things and his book lying near his pack.

“You looked like you needed a breather, Tenzō. Are you back with us?” Kakashi looked over to where Tenzō was sitting and offered a small eye smile.

“Oh, yeah.” Tenzō chuckled slightly “Thanks, and sorry about before. I guess I was pretty out of it.”

Kakashi gave a chuckle of his own. _“Out of it?_ I thought I was going to have to carry you home myself.”

Tenzō tried hard not to let that fantasy set in.

“So Tenzō, do you need some help packing up your things?” Kakashi taunted him, although the offer was genuine enough.

“Uh, actually Kakashi I had been thinking I might stay out here tonight.” In truth Tenzō had been enjoying the warm summer nights setting in around them. Indoors the warmth might have been stuffy, but here in the field the breeze brushed his face so pleasantly, and the prospect of having this serene night here to himself was an opportunity he didn’t want to pass up. “It’s such a lovely night, it would be nice to be alone out here.”

“Mm Tenzō, you’re full of bright ideas. Well then, I’ll just grab my stuff and be out your hair.” Kakashi leant down for his pack as sudden realisation dawned over Tenzō.

“Oh! I didn’t mean it like that!” He frantically grasped for the right words, ear tips turning pink. “I mean, you’re welcome to stay, sempai.”

“Maaa, you’re such a good kōhai. But really, I wouldn’t want to impose on you.” Kakashi turned as if to step away.

Tenzō’s heart stuttered at the unexpected praise and the pink began to dust over his cheeks. “Wait! That’s not what I meant either!” He exhaled tiredly, trying to calm his thoughts. “What I really meant to say was—”

Kakashi had stopped on his foot while Tenzō blubbered. “Tenzōooo,” He turned, with a shit-eating grin visible on his face. “If you wanted me to stay you should have just said so.”

Kakashi dropped his pack gracelessly and walked right over to Tenzō, still smiling. “May I?” He asked, gesturing to the spot beside the brunette.

Still flabbergasted, Tenzō stuttered out what he hoped was a reasonable response. It must have been satisfactory, as Kakashi proceeded to plank himself down beside him.

Despite a hint of annoyance at what he was sure was deliberate teasing, he let it slide in favour of clearing up his own embarrassment. “You know, I wasn’t trying to make you stay either. If you want to go home I’ll be more than happy here by myself.”

“Hm… And here I was thinking you were desperate for some company…” Kakashi replied but didn’t make any movement to leave. “Or maybe just desperate for mine?”

Tired and nerves already frazzled from his earlier mistakes, Tenzō was in no mood to take any ribbing without retaliation. “Excuse me, why would I be desperate to put up with _this?_ I stayed out here to relax, not to babysit.”

Kakashi chuckled which only served to increase Tenzō’s mounting frustration, who folded his arms and shut his eyes crossly. “Maa, Tenzō, come on now. Is that any way to be towards your _doting_ senpai?”

Tenzō’s bubble finally burst. _“Doting?!”_ He yelped, momentarily snapping his eyes open to glare at the ever-calm, oh-so-frustrating silver haired man to his side, who was now looking at him with a straight face that betrayed the hint of a smile.

“You’ve had me do all the work around here since we started! I mean, I know I’m the only one who can do it, but really sempai! Without so much as a ‘good job’?! And don’t even get me started on the meals I’ve paid for in the last two weeks! Hmph! Some sempai! _‘Doting’_ my ass!”

As suddenly as he started he had returned to his stubborn simmering, arms and legs crossed, back straight and head turned decidedly away. A blush was already making itself known across his cheeks with the embarrassment of his outburst, yet he stuck out his chin stoically.

The few moments silence which passed seemed to last much longer. Tenzō was entirely unsure of Kakashi’s reaction but he was resolved in his retribution. He sincerely hoped to have wiped the smirk from his flawless face. Kakashi deserved to be brought down a peg, that was for sure. Tenzō wanted a victory. Maybe if he pushed it enough Kakashi would make it up to him by paying for dinners once in a whi—

Tenzō was suddenly snapped from his thoughts by Kakashi’s languid voice. “It really isn’t acceptable to speak to your senpai like that.” Tenzō couldn’t believe his ears. He could tell by Kakashi’s tone that he was still joking around but Tenzō’s anger had not yet dissipated, and so ridiculous as it was, he tightened his entire posture ready to enter into the worst and most childish huff of his life.

That is, before he felt a body confidently take hold of his wrists, push him off balance, with a leg on either side, expertly manhandling him to the ground. The whole process took less than two seconds and ended with him, puzzled, protesting and flailing, straddled beneath the copy-nin himself. Tenzō was ready to retort but his words caught in his throat when he realised – the parallels between the position they were in and his memories from earlier – him, pinned, shocked, inadequate beneath his masterful and breath-taking opponent – and the expression on Kakashi’s face, this time not livid but with the same predatory look in his eyes which said _‘I’m going to eat you alive’._

Too stunned to move or speak, Tenzō suddenly felt a delicious jolt fire through his whole body. He was undeniably excited but he used every ounce of his willpower to keep it from showing. He prayed that Kakashi wouldn’t notice.

Above him, Kakashi had his wrists pinned to the warm grass above his head and was looking down, a warning twinkle in his one eye. His headband was raised up to reveal his long scar yet his red eye remained closed. Tenzō stared, wide-eyed. The look was irresistible.

Tenzō’s senses began to come back to him and he started to wriggle but Kakashi’s grip was firm, and for being such a slight man he knew how to use his weight. His hands were holding Tenzō’s apart so hand seals were also out of the question. Tenzō caught a gleeful smirk on Kakashi’s face as he struggled.

“Tenzō, you can’t speak to me like that.” He grinned. Like a little bastard.

Tenzō growled. “Yes I can! I can when you’re not being a very good sempai!”

_“Kōhai.”_ The word was stated placatingly, like a subtle warning.

Tenzō could feel the tension rising, some inaudible crackling in the space around them, but he was too irritated to care. The use of his honorific was rare for Kakashi and hadn’t gone unnoticed either. He turned his face away yet again, a high blush on his cheekbones and staring at the grass beside his head angrily.

At that moment his left hand was freed and suddenly there was a firm ticklish prodding at his waist. The area was his very lower stomach and thus was neither protected by the green jōnin jacket nor his trousers, only that thin dark undershirt. He learned immediately that it wasn’t much protection at all.

Tenzō started to twist away from what he now realised were Kakashi’s fingers, short, sharp yelps escaping him. With a rush of dread he realised what this was.

“Kakashi! That— that won’t work anymore!”

“Are you sure?” Kakashi’s voice was all sugar sweet as he continued to dig gently at the exposed area.

Tenzō’s yelps were fast becoming more melodic, something which he _did not_ want to happen, but he couldn’t shuffle any further from the older man’s fingers. His free hand swatted at Kakashi and attempted to grab the offending limb.

“For goodness sake…” Kakashi sighed with feigned exasperation. He let up for a second and reached down into his leg pouch, procuring a standard-issue mission rope.

Before Tenzō could protest, he was being jerkily manipulated, wrists tied and pulled behind his neck. Kakashi had secured the free end of the rope to a loop in the waist of Tenzō’s slacks, effectively dissolving the threat of Tenzō’s one swatting hand into what was now his young friend, elbows up, hands tied behind head. In other words, useless.

Tenzō was shocked at how quickly Kakashi had managed it. He hadn’t realised how serious the older man was but now the gravity of the situation became clear and he sincerely wished he had been more on guard.

“Now…” Tenzō looked up, wide-eyed. “Are you going to keep speaking to me that way, kōhai?”

Kakashi was above him, looking for all the world like he had won this argument. The self-satisfied, feigned sweetness of his smile said it all. After all, there was nowhere for Tenzō to squirm to now. However much he had struggled to get free before, his binds now made any attempt at escape futile. He gulped, rapidly weighing his options. Kakashi was giving him an opportunity. And, he decided, he was going to take it.

His eyes hardened. His lips pouted. He lifted his chin. His chest puffed. He looked Kakashi straight in the face and said _“Yes.”_

Kakashi’s eyes widened a fraction and there was the sound of the slightest intake of breath. _There._ There was his victory. He grinned as if butter wouldn’t melt.

But then Kakashi’s eyes zeroed in and Tenzō’s smile faltered. He could tell the older man’s lips were turned up in a smirk. Kakashi hummed to himself, laughing.

“Hmm, so defiant. You know that was the wrong answer, don’t you?”

Immediately he was met with nervous stammering. Already Tenzō was unsure whether his little victory had been worth it. He watched Kakashi’s face, and then his fingers as they approached as if in slow motion. His negotiations broke down, voice hiking with every few inches, until he was careering away from the devious digits and almost _squealing_ in abject terror.

Honing in once more on the sensitive stretch of skin just low of Tenzō’s tummy, Kakashi elicited his first silent shriek of the night – so panicked was Tenzō that the first contact of Kakashi’s fingers drove his voice to break – but after the initial shock, his real torture began and the laughter which spilled from him was full and frenzied. All he could do was plead Kakashi’s name while he twisted emphatically.

“Ka—Kakashi! _**Please!**_ ”

“You’ve always had a bit of an insubordination problem, hm?” Kakashi continued to scribble his fingers lightning-quick.

This drove Tenzō into deeper despair, bucking side to side, his blush returning lightly, because he knew it was true, but he shook his head frantically. He kicked his legs helplessly. Why couldn’t he just learn to keep his mouth shut and do what was asked?

“So, is it working yet Tenzō?” Kakashi emphasised the point by digging and wiggling his fingers into the groove of Tenzō’s thighs.

His bound captive convulsed, trying to curl in defensively, his tortured laughter rising dramatically, but the taught rope prevented any movement other than the arching of his back. Tenzō loathed the man gloating, that he couldn’t argue because Kakashi of course was right. About _everything._

“Nnnn—nahahahaha!”

“I’m sorry, you’re not making sense. Try again.”

“Nnnhaha—nnyahaha— _ **no!**_ ”

“So stubborn. We’ll see about that. I think you’re forgetting just how cruel I can be.” The voice was laced with acid amusement.

_**“Sss—sempai!!”**_ The outcry was particularly desperate amongst the laughter and pleading.

“Nope. I’m afraid you asked for this.” Enthusiasm dripped from his voice. Tenzō squeezed his eyes open to see the sadistic bastard with the most unbridled look of delight on his features. If it weren’t for his own personal torment, he would have done almost anything to watch Kakashi have so much fun. _Almost._ Unfortunately it seemed to be a running theme with Kakashi that his fun depended on Tenzō’s demise.

The copy-nin was once again drilling his prisoner’s stomach with clawed fingers, eliciting more high-pitched laughter from the hysterical man. Tiny tears were beginning to roll down each pink cheek. The younger man couldn’t stay still for any length of time, his body turning in, then out, his head tucking towards the chest, then shaking madly. The brunette’s eyes were screwed tight, eyebrows drawn down in ticklish agony, and though he didn’t ask to be let go his whole body begged it.

Kakashi’s technique was brutal, and well-experienced. He never lingered in a spot too long, always moving his hands just before his captive got used to the sensation. The fingers played on Tenzō’s sides, causing him to twist violently, up to his stomach where loud, hopeless belly-laughs were forced from him, and right in the armpits where he truly screamed and giggled like a young boy.

The silence around them in the field was almost constantly filled with Tenzō’s defenceless laughter as well as various repetitions of the phrases “please”, “no” and “sempai”, occasionally broken by Kakashi’s soft teasing, infuriatingly calm and collected above the hysterical brunette, and infrequent screaming.

Kakashi looked on as Tenzō’s cheeks turned to crimson, a pale, glowing sheen of sweat illuminated by the moonlight over his face. His brows had finally lifted, turning up and knitting together in an expression of helpless pleading. Tears still formed in the corners of his eyes even as the streaks on his cheeks dried from the last ones. His struggles had become much more pathetic in light of the sheer hopelessness of it and Kakashi could tell he was close to breaking. The man still had plenty energy, but his fight was draining.

Kakashi stilled his hands although Tenzō continued to jerk sporadically for a few seconds after, not willing to believe he was through yet. His cheeks remained brightly flushed while his chest heaved. He was still scared to face the other man, dreading any conversation which might embarrass him further or lead to a premature second round.

After a few grateful moments recovering, he opened his teary eyes. The sky directly above was perfectly dark and clear, sprinkled with countless points of light, the moon, still rising, set off to one side. He could see Kakashi’s silhouette further down.

Tenzō knew he was being completely childish, but it had suddenly become so important for him to get his own this time. It wasn’t like him to make a fuss, let alone _huff_ , but his first taste of victory had been so sweet and he wanted it to last. He couldn’t help but melt under Kakashi’s cruel game – the man knew him so well – which had softened his attitude, but he was determined to win.

_“Kakashi,”_ he made a point to stress the name with no “sempai”. “Aren’t you a bit old to be playing tickle fights?”

“Aren’t you a bit old to be ticklish?” Quick as a whip.

That caught Tenzō out and the brows came down again in indignation. He thought about denying it but knew how stupid it would sound. Kakashi stayed tellingly silent. Tenzō wanted to cross his arms in defence but they were still bound.

“So, we’ve established that it _does_ still work…” Kakashi gleamed, drawing a scowl from the man prone beneath him, “But what we’ve _yet_ to figure out is when you’re going to stop being a cheeky, insubordinate kōhai.”

Tenzō started to sweat at that, gulping internally. He couldn’t really be planning to draw this out any longer, could he? He feigned disinterest, eyes shut and pretending he didn’t hear. By now he had caught his breath but his cheeks remained flushed and his eyes felt dried out from the tears, so he welcomed being able to relax, even for just a little longer.

“Although, you’re right. I haven’t been very good, have I?” Kakashi said, more seriously. Tenzō was tired but his ears pricked at such an unexpected admission. Was it another trick? “I’m sorry about that.” 

Tenzō was now beyond surprised.

Kakashi continued. “So, if you’ll let me, I’m going to take you out for dinner.”

Tenzō’s eyes flung open as he strained his eyes to see Kakashi’s expression. He was so alarmed, his brain was struggling to keep up.

After a few moments of dead silence, Tenzō ventured, “You’re joking.” It was more of a statement than a question. The idea of _Kakashi_ paying for _anyone’s_ dinner was hard to believe, but _his?_ Torture temporarily forgotten, Tenzō was engulfed by a fire in his chest. It wasn’t a date. But…

“I’m not that bad, am I?” Kakashi scratched the back of his neck, laughing nervously. There was a short silence. “So, would you allow me that?”

“Uh… Yeah.” His heartbeat was happily tinkering in his chest at this sudden offer. Tenzō couldn’t help but remember their days in ANBU, when they saw each other day-in, day-out. To hang out, away from training or missions… This was new and exciting.

A wave of happiness washed over him which made him want to sink into the grass and lie there all night. He tried to settle back but his arms squicked under him awkwardly and he realised he was actually quite uncomfortable.

“Uh, Kakashi? Any chance you could untie me now? My arms are getting pretty sore.”

“Hm? Oh – sorry.” As if woken from a daze Kakashi jumped into action, untying the chord from Tenzō’s wrists. The captain eased back, arms coming down and enjoying the sensation of stretching into a natural position again, sighing relievedly. He lay with his arms at his sides, happily staring into the stars.

Kakashi seemed pensive, like he was going to say something, but Tenzō cut in first. Smiling at the sky, he said with a sly tone, “And what else are you gonna do?”

Kakashi’s head visibly tilted, confusion apparent. “What?”

“Well, that’s one thing. But what about all these meals I’ve been paying for? And what about all this work I’ve been doing while you were sitting on your ass?”

Tenzō could sense on the corner of his vision the slight hesitation, Kakashi searching his mind for the right words to respond to such a brazen insult. Tenzō tried not to laugh. He leaned back and closed his eyes, content in the belief he had won.

“I’ll cover some of the costs. As for the workload, I’m not really sure what I can do… Naruto’s training depends solely on you… But it’s true that it has been a strain for you. Maybe… Maybe I can take some of your pressures off elsewhere? I could… Get your groceries for you. Or… Uh, do the laundry. You could write me a list?”

Kakashi’s own cheeks had grown pinker as he continued, awkwardly sitting on the grass near Tenzō’s feet.

“What do you think of that? Would that do it? Tenzō? _Tenzō?_ ” He looked down to find the moon shining on a peaceful, sleeping Tenzō. His eyes were closed lightly beneath relaxed brows and his lips slightly parted, letting in and out almost inaudible puffs of air.

“Huh. I guess it is really taking it out of you.” Kakashi’s eyes softened over the sleeping man. His brown hair was a mess from the ordeal and his cheeks still held the pink glow.

‘Even so, you just wouldn’t give in. Same as always. So stubborn. Looks like I’ll have to let you have it this time.’ Kakashi thought as he took in the sight. The scarred eyelid opened to reveal the sharingan, twisting lazily. He was keeping this picture.

Lifting Tenzō’s discarded sleeping bag, he placed it gently over him, the brunette only stirring slightly.

‘But when did you get so confident? Is it because you’re a man now, Tenzō?’ It was with these thoughts that Kakashi drifted off to sleep.

And so Tenzō had his victory, and simultaneously missed the sweetest attempt at reconciliation that Kakashi had ever offered.

**The End**

**[BONUS]**  
They both wake up in the morning having crawled together for warmth, and then there’s all THAT to deal with. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Not sure if this is true, but I have this idea that senpai/sempai is a kind of accent/dialect thing. So I’ve got it imagined that Tenzō pronounces it more “sempai” most of the time while Kakashi’s is more of a “senpai”. That’s why the two are used in the fic interchangeably.  
> 2\. I was recently introduced to the idea that maybe “Yamato” is more than just another codename for Tenzō. Like I understand him distancing himself from “Kinoe” but I always assumed that “Yamato” was also temporary. However I’ve kinda fallen in love with this idea that “Yamato” becomes just as natural a name for him as “Tenzō”, because it’s what his little Team 7 family and most other people in the village know him by, it would be kinda symbolic of him finding a place to belong and also the name represents something well-respected and traditional and of great strength so he really deserves it. Meanwhile “Tenzō” moves into the background as a special name reserved for Kakashi to use. So hoping to explore this kinda thing in the next fic!  
> 3\. Here’s a little extra for you guys that stuck around: Kakashi’s little eye-opener/gasp was not just because Tenzō surprised him with the response. Sure he was surprised, but what truly shook him was how beautiful the look on the man’s face was, determined and defiant. Finally being forced to see how Tenzō has grown into a man who can be strong, cheeky, brazen in the face of his senior. It turned him on to no end ;)  
> 4\. MOST of the back and forth between them in this fic is meant to be like, banter, so I hope it comes across that way! The only time Tenzō is really mad at all is when his bubble gets burst and he has his little rage haha
> 
> I hope I didn’t get too lazy on this fic. I really wanted to have a go at some more dialogue-heavy stuff but… it’s hard! Anyway I REALLY hope it was a fun read and that you guys have a great day. I so appreciate you coming to have a look at this silly little thing :) ain’t enough fluffy, filler stuff out there. Esp tickles. Okay it’s not very shinobi-ey, but come on. They do shit like this all the time. 100% would love to see a ninja get tickled every day of the week
> 
> I really appreciate constructive feedback, so if you have any comments on the story don’t be afraid to post them! Love you all and thanks for reading! xo


End file.
